Victor Sullivan
Victor "Sully" Sullivan is an American senior treasure hunter and the mentor of Nathan Drake. He is voiced by Richard McGonagle. Biography Victor Sullivan commented that he had a lousy father and childhood, and as a result was never interested in starting his own family. As a young adult, he served in the United States Navy. By the time he was forty years old, he was a free lance thief, taking contracts and stealing objects for a price. He came under the patronage of Katherine Marlowe, with whom he developed a romantic relationship. While attempting to steal Sir Francis Drake 's ring and astrolabe in Colombia, he encountered teenaged runaway and street urchin Nathan Drake, who had designs on them as well. After saving the boy from Marlowe's thugs, he offered to look after him and teach him, beginning a decades-long friendship between them. Throughout the years, Nate and Sullivan often got into dangerous situations, even jail time. Despite these hitches, Sullivan raised and protected Nate like his own son, and stood by him even when his actions got them into trouble. Nate grew to love Sullivan as his father, and became very protective of him as time went on. He later showed great concern for Nathan's well-being when the latter began displaying a dangerous amount of "recklessness" during his search for Iram of the Pillars. Uncharted: Golden Abyss '' In ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss, ''Sully was asked by Nate to help him rescue Marisa Chase who was held captive by General Roberto Guerro in the jungles of Panama. Sully agreed to help Nate and the two of them paddled down a river in a canoe to reach the lost city of gold called Quivira, which was where Guerro was heading with Chase. After fighting some of Guerro's men down the river, Nate and Sully went on foot through the jungles and encountered more of Guerro's soldiers and even Jason Dante's hired mercenaries. Nate and Sully soon reached a crevice that Nate successfully jumped across but Sully didn't. He fell and injured his leg, resulting in Nate to continue on his own to Quivira while Sully stayed behind to hijack one of Dante's helicopters as an escape vehicle. Later, Sully arrived in Quivira to rescue Nate and Chase as the cavern collapsed. Nate, Chase, and Sully took the helicopter Sully stole to fly back home. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sullivan is Nathan's partner for the early part of the game, and is trusted by Nate with the secret of Sir Francis Drake's journal containing the whereabouts of El Dorado. The two travel to the treasures location on Sully's yacht alone, leaving behind Elena Fisher since she, as a reporter, threatened to let others know of what they were after. Nate and Sully find the temple of El Dorado picked clean; Sully complains, stating that he "was really counting on this one" and was "up to his eyeballs in debt." They follow the trail to a German U-Boat, where Sully stays behind because he was spooked by the decrepit submarine. When Drake returns, he discovers that Sully has let Gabriel Roman know about their expedition in order to reassure him the debt would be paid. Roman takes the map from Drake and shoots Sully in the chest. Sully is discovered to be alive when Elena captures footage of him entering a helicopter with Roman and Navarro. Suspicious that he may have been working for them all along, Elena and Nate chase after him to the monastery. When Nate and Elena find Sully in the library, he explains that he has been preoccupying the Mercenaries this whole time trying to keep them from finding the treasure vault. He earned their trust in order to stay alive long enough to be rescued, while continuing the search for the treasure on his own. When asked how he survived the gunshot, he reveals that Francis Drake's journal (which Nate gave him to hang on to) blocked the bullet. Sully stays with Elena while Nate searched for the Treasure Vault; he later diverts the Mercenaries away from the vault and meets Drake there, only to be separated again shortly after by a booby trap. Sully attempts to contact Drake over the radio but his messages are frequently broken up; by the time Drake reestablishes contact, he is under enemy gunfire and needs Drake's help. After dispatching the enemies in the courtyard, Nate urges him that they find El Dorado before its curse can be unleashed. Sully is skeptical at first, until he and Drake see Roman transformed by the idol. In further shock by the sudden appearance of the mutants, Sully helps Drake reach the treasure before it is airlifted out of the cave. He stays behind in the cave fighting the mutants, and doesn't reappear until the very end, dirty and beat up by his encounter. While Nate and Elena were disappointed that they were going to leave the island empty-handed, Sully reveals that his yacht was containing a large quantity of treasure stolen from Eddy's dead pirate gang. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Sullivan plays a much smaller role in Among Thieves compared with his role in Drake's Fortune. In Among Thieves, after Nathan Drake is put in jail in Turkey, Sullivan arrives and bails him out using both his and Drake's money (assumed to be the treasure they stole from the pirates in the first Uncharted). Chloe Frazer had helped him find Drake, who comes with Sullivan to Drake's cell. Sullivan tells Drake that Harry Flynn has found Marco Polo's ships in Borneo, but that he has not yet found the Cintamani Stone. Sully then tells him that Flynn's client is Zoran Lazarevic and that the two have been working together all along. They soon make a plan where Chloe will distract Lazaravic's camp with explosives so that Drake and Sullivan will sneak into the camp and look at Lazarevic's files to see if they can find where the stone is. In Borneo, Drake and Sullivan arm explosive charges around Lazarevic's camp. When they are all armed, they detonate the explosives, resulting in Lazarevic leaving the camp to find out what happened. Sullivan and Drake then sneak in the camp, with Drake going into Lazarevic's tent while Sullivan watches for soldiers. From the files, Drake learns that the stone is not in Borneo, and that Marco Polo never had the stone. What Lazarevic is looking for is Shambhala, and is trying to pick up Marco Polo's trail back to Shambhala because the stone is still there. They decide to head to a nearby mountain to see if the bodies of Marco Polo's crew are there. After a gunfight with Lazarevic's men, Drake and Sully head to the mountain and meet up with Chloe. At the mountain, they find a tomb with hundreds of dead bodies, the resting place of Marco Polo's crew. Inside, they find a Phurba and a map that says that a temple in Nepal has a secret path to Shambhala, which would only be revealed to the person with the 'golden passport' (the Phurba). They then leave the tomb, though Chloe betrays them to Flynn and Lazarevic's men. Flynn learns about the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe to take Drake and Sullivan to Lazarevic. Along the way, Chloe shoots and kills two soldiers who were escorting Drake and Sullivan. Drake and Sullivan try to escape from Flynn and Lazarevic's men as they chase them. They finally escape them by jumping off a cliff into a river. After escaping, Sullivan states to Drake that the stakes this time are too high for a man his age, so he's going to go somewhere warm while Drake meets with Chloe in Nepal, although where he briefly vacations is unknown. .]] Sullivan doesn't appear again until the last chapter in Tibet, where he helps carry an injured Elena Fisher outside to Drake. Sullivan expresses his disappointment over Drake not obtaining the Cintamani Stone and then leaves him and Elena alone as he chases after Chloe. Multiplayer Victor Sullivan also appears in the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer mode, as a number of different skins: *Victor Sullivan *Winter Sully, available after the download of the Sidekick skins pack. *UDF Sully, available after the download of the Sidekick skins pack. *Borneo Sully, available after the download of the Sidekick skins pack. The costume he wears when he first meets with Drake in the jail is available from the start. Borneo Sully, UDF (Uncharted Drake's Fortune) Sully, and Winter Sully are available in the Sidekick Skin Pack. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Sullivan returns in Uncharted 3, and has a very major role in the game. Indeed, a principal part of the game's plotline is the close relationship that the two men share. He is first seen with Nate walking to a local bar, where the two make an exchange with Talbot and Cutter. The deal all goes well until Nate catches Talbot trying to trade Nate and Sully counterfeit bills in exchange for Nate's ring. The two get into fist fights with Cutter and several other men. After the fight the two try to escape the bar by going through the back door, only to encounter Cutter and more men. The two get beaten down hard and are encountered by Katherine Marlowe. She steals the ring, and then Cutter shoots both Victor and Nate. At that point, there is a flashback to 20 years earlier, expanding on how their long friendship began. Sully is seen at the Francis Drake museum, trying to get the shape of a lock for the case with the Cipher disk and Drake's ring, with some molding substance, ulimately obtaining the shape of the key he needs.Nathan watched him secure a key to the case in the museum, which he put in his wallet. Sullivan was aware that Nate was following, but assumed that he was merely a street urchin who thought he was an easy mark. Nate stole his wallet, and thought he had gotten away clean, but Sullivan quickly caught up with him and demanded it back. In their brief encounter, Sullivan treated the boy with a fatherly concern, asking him where his parents were, which solicited a cold response from Drake. Ultimately, Victor regained his wallet, unaware that Nate had neatly pilfered the key from it. Key in hand, Nate made his way back to the museum to try to steal the ring before Sullivan. However, he was soon cornered by Marlowe, Sullivan, and her guards. Drake surrendered the astrolabe to Marlowe, but insisted that he didn't know anything about a ring. Marlowe began to beat Drake, which shocked Sullivan. He attempted to restrain her, and Drake fled. Upon realizing that Marlowe's men were prepared to kill the boy if necessary, Sullivan intervened on his behalf several times during the furious chase that followed, and eventually gunned down an agent who had cornered Drake. Sullivan brought Drake to a tavern and bought him a meal. The two discussed Sir Francis Drake and his astrolabe. Drake believed Sir Francis was charged with a secret mission from Queen Elizabeth, and the astrolabe hid whatever he found. Without the ring, the astrolabe could not be opened, so the situation reached a stalemate. Nate, made extremely distrustful from his life on the streets, had refused to give Sullivan his name, not certain of what Sullivan wanted from him. Sullivan explained that Nate's free running abilities and interest in history showed genuine talent, but he lacked experience. He offered to take the boy under his wing in order to get him off the streets. Nate agreed, and finally introduced himself as Nathan Drake. Upon returning back to current time, is is shown that Nate and Sully were wearing bulletproof vests and Cutter to have been in league with them the whole time. The three escape the alley and meet up with Chloe, who was searching for a car that belonged to Marlow. When they reached the garage, the car was missing, only to find clues leading into an underground tunnel. Several scenes later, Cutter, Nate, and Sully eavesdrop on Talbot and Marlowe trying to solve the cypher with the forged ring, and discover it was fake. After the two leave, Nate discovered the golden hind, uncovering a map inside and the three then escape with Chloe in their van. The four meet back at a hideout and make a plan, spliting up Sully and Nate to France, while Cutter and Chloe head to Syria.In France, Nate and Sully find a castle, and underground the two unlock a tomb. Inside they find an amulet, leading to the Atlantis of the Sands. While the two try to escape, they encounter Talbot, who then takes the amulet and then escapes, while Sully and Nate are trapped by a swarm of spiders, but eventually make it out. As they try to leave the mansion, Talbot's men attempt to burn the whole mansion down, but the two manage to escape. Sully then starts asking Nate if the whole hunt for treasure was worth all the trouble they had been going through, saying that it was just Drake's pride they were doing this for, but they both agree to continue. Nate suddenly realizes that since they were followed, Cutter and Chloe may have to. They make it to Syria, only to find Talbot's men already there. They eventually run into Chloe and Cutter, warning them about Talbot's men, and so the four search on for the other amulet. Nate and Cutter get seperated from Chloe and Sully while running away during a gunfight but are eventually reunited.While Chloe, Nate, and Sully try to unlock a secert stone passage, Talbot drugs Cutter by shooting him with a dart, telling him to not trust Drake. As soon as they get into the tomb, Cutter, being claustrophobic and drugged, freaks out and then starts getting into a fist-fight with Nate and attempting to choke Nate to death. Sully and Chloe try to pull Cutter off, but Cutter is too strong. Sully then resorted to shoot Cutter in the head to make him stop, but Chloe then convinced Cutter that he was killing Nate, causing him to revert to normal. The four encounter less agressive spiders, uncover the last tomb, and attempt to make it out of the place but are stopped by Talbot and Marlowe. They are shot at by several guards but make it out alive, yet Cutter breaks his leg from a far jump on a burning tower. The four leave the area, using a tour bus and then Chloe starts to question Nate on whenther or not it is really worth all the trouble and what he was trying to prove. With Cutter and his broken leg, Chloe decides to take him home, while Nate and Sully continue on with the hunt without them. They start making their way to Yemen where they will find the next clue to Iram of the Pillars. Sully and Nate then meet up with Elena Fisher, where they search the old part of the city, through a tower where they head underground with sawed off shotguns. The three were about to use the constellations to find the Iram of the Pillars, when they are attacked by another swarm of spiders, who seem to tolerate the light more than the ones in France and Syria. They make it out alive, and as soon as they leave the tower, Nate is drugged by a dart, the same way Cutter was by Talbot. Sully tries to comfort Nate but Nate resorts to an aggressive form and runs away, where he hears in his head, Talbot telling him not to trust Sully. After knocking Nate out, Ramese tells Nate that he has Sully hostage in his crew ship. When Nate reaches the lower quarters of the ship, he finds a decoy of Sully, ulimately falling for Ramese trap. Sully is next seen being held in a convoy lead by Marlowe's men. He kicks the lead driver out of the car he is driving, when he attempts to shoot Nate. Eventually, he is saved by Salim and joins Nate and the group in trying to find the Atlantis of the Sands. When they ride into the desert, a sand storm hits them, and then Sully and Nate are separated from Salim and his men. They attempt to find the city on their own, and then find a temple, which leads into the Iram of the Pillars. Nate and Sully find a foundation of water that supplies the whole temple with water. Nate drinks some of it, and Sully uses some to wash his face. Several seconds later, Sully is shot in the back by Talbot and Marlowe, and then dies with Nate slowly letting his body down, grieving for him. Nate then angered runs after the two, trying to kill them. As Nate progresses through the temple, he hears Sully's voice and hallucinates, seeing Sully several times. He makes it to a room where he sees Sully, holding him at gunpoint, asking him if he is real. Sully takes his gun, and flicks him in the face, telling him never hold a gun to him again. Sully explained that when Nate drank the water, it made him hallucinate and go crazy causing him to think that Sully died. They conclude that Talbot and Marlowe want the water of the city, to control their enemies with fear. Sully picks up a grenade launcher along their way from a supply drop that find that belong to Marlow's men. The two encounter Talbot and Marlowe, and watch them lifting up the ram. The two split up trying to flank them, but Talbot sees Nate and attempts to shoot him except Sully pushes his hand making him miss. Talbot then knocks Sully out and pushes him into the water. Nate dives in order to try to save Sully, and then takes his grenade launcher and shoots the chain with which the ram was being lifted. Nate fires three times into the structure behind Marlowe, making the whole temple crumble. As Nate and Sully get out of the water, they attempt to make it out of the city, and then run into Talbot and Marlowe again. As soon as they are about to shoot Nate and Sully, the room starts to crumble and the floor collapses, along with Nate, Marlowe, and Talbot. Talbot and Nate manage to get to higher ground, but Marlowe gets caught in quicksand, and begins sinking. She begs for Nate's help, while Sully discourages him. Nate ulitimately makes the decision to save her, but it proves too late, causing her to sink along with Francis Drake's ring. .]] Talbot is left furious, and chases Nate and Sully. When they get to higher ground, Talbot sneaks up on them and tackles Nate. The two fall off a cliff and onto short platform where they get into a knife fight. Talbot eventually gains the advantage and tries to stab Nate to death, but Sully assists Nate by shooting Talbot in the arm. As soon as Sully is about to finish him off, the platform starts shaking. Sully loses his grip on the gun and it falls. Nate starts to fall as well. Nate catches a ledge before he falls any further, and catches the gun. Sully iss left on the platform fighting Talbot. As Nate climbs closer to them, Talbot has beaten Sully down, and is about to finish him off with a boulder, but before he can, Talbot is shot several times by Nate. Talbot dies and his body falls off the platform. Sully and Nate run into Salim with two other horses and leave the crumbling city just before it sinks back into the sands. Sully reveals he mananged to get a few coins from the city while he was there and tells Nate it was "enough". .]] Arriving back at the airport, Sully talks to Nate about his difficult childhood, and that he never wanted a son of his own, nor did he believe himself able to raise one. And then, Nate came "barreling into his life". He states that he's made a lot of mistakes, and is far from perfect, then leaves the rest unsaid. Sully gives Nate his wedding ring and Nate asks him how long he'd had it. Sully simply says, "Too long." Following a reunion between Nate and Elena, Sully leads the three of them to his "new" plane -- a cheaper version of the one Nate and Elena had crashed four years earlier. The trio discuss the plane's parachute quantity (a joke from the first game between Elena and Nate) while boarding the plane for home. Multiplayer Victor Sullivan appears in Uncharted 3's multiplayer as a number of different skins: *Victor Sullivan *Suited Sully *Young Sully *Doughnut Sully, available after the download of the Doughnut skin pack. Weapons * Para-9 * Sawed Off Shotgun * GP32-BND Appearance Sully appears as a tall man, immobile grey hair, slicked back, and a moustache which is constantly mocked by Nate. He has a deep voice, with a very distinctive accent, and his eyes appear grey when seen up close. While it is clear he is aging, he only really starts to show the visual signs of it in U3, where the fact he's hitting sixty is very true. He usually wears cargo pants, and Havana shirts, but in U3 he switches to button shirts, with the sleeves rolled up. An attractive figure in his youth (as seen in U3) he had waned as a figure, losing his muscle (very present when Drake was in his teens) and becoming a more wiry build, but despite this, Drake still claims Sully to be 'strong as a bull', though this might just be in banter to Elena, who was worried about him at the time. He used to have dark brown hair, and his moustache was given an entirely new revamp, as explained by the developers, to give it a more realistic feel. Personality Victor Sullivan is seen as a father figure to Nathan Drake, seeing as he found him and brought Drake into the treasure hunter lifestyle shortly after being fired for not succesfully aquiring the Sir Francis Drake's ring. Sully has an unmistakably deep voice and is constantly smoking a cigar. He's not quite as intelligent as Drake, having to ask him to explain his ideas and leaving the puzzles to him, as seen constantly in game. Sully is more of a hands on man, not really liking to use his brain, again leaving that to Nate. He has a dry, sarcastic humor. He's known for his catchphrase "Goddamn", to the point that Harry Flynn calls him "Victor Goddamn Sullivan". Sully is however impatient, as seen in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune when he throws down the helmet in anger. Sully's past isn't quite open and shut but it's clear that his taste in women, as explained by Drake, is less than favorable, and he clearly knows some dangerous and hostile people. He's known both Gabriel Roman, as shown when Gabriel suprises them at the German U-Boat, and Marlowe, as seen in Uncharted 3. It's unclear whether or not he is attracted to Chloe, since he followed her after her and Nate exchanged words about their difficult relationship. He fancies himself a ladies' man, though (as seen both ingame and in comics) his attempts to flirt have either been ignored or rejected. He's stated to have had a sexual/romantic relationship with Marlowe but this is never outright disclosed and he is at sea when it comes to more serious relationships, not quite understanding Nate's attraction to Elena, but despite this he is more than willing to help solidfy it, even calling Elena in the hopes Nate and she will get back together after their enstranglement. It was explored in Uncharted 3 (though it was most likely a tactic used by Marlowe to influence Drake) that Sullivan doesn't care for Nate as much as he thinks. This is a small but regular theme throughout the Uncharted series, in Uncharted 1 when Sully was making no efforts to seek out Nathan, and in Uncharted 2 where he backs off of the job and leaves Nathan to just Chloe and Elena. Marlowe brought up that he'd been in their clutches for some time now and he's done nothing to rescue him. It's clear in Sully's actions however that this is most likely untrue, as the ending solidified Victor's fatherly love towards Nate. Relationships 'Nathan Drake: He is often seen as both the best friend and father figure of Nate. He cares about Nate, but his loyalty has been tested multiple times througout the series, and not always in his favour. He and Nate share banter reguraly, and having known each other for many years, they reguraly exchange stories of the past, usually in context to what they are doing at the time. '''Elena Fisher: While at first regarding her as little more than one of Drake's flings, calling her 'the girl', he does flirt with her, showing off his 'womanising' skills he claims to have. As the series progresses, he adopts a more caring side when he sees Elena is there to stay, helping her to walk when she's wounded (though it can be seen in the background Elena tries to push him off) and they still share banter, Sully teasing her. By the third game, he is her unofficial father-in-law, what with her marriage to his 'son', and he shows this is an attempted hug (though the laws of Yemen frown upon this) and he tries to keep Nate and Elena together, even keeping Nate's wedding ring, so it's fair to say he has become fond of her, even telling Drake to stop making his 'mistakes' and alluding her to greatness, inclining his head to her after he makes his speech at the airport. Chloe Frazer: Sully and Chloe appear to be good friends and are shown several times to work well together. In the second game, despite Sully's minimal screen time, he is shown to find her attractive and to appreciate her treasure-hunting skills. In the third game, Sully and Chloe interact much more and are shown to be very close, joking around with each other and even fist-bumping each other after Sully guessed what Nate was going to say at one point. Charlie Cutter: Sully and Cutter are shown to be friends and it is hinted that they have worked together in the past, but Sully begins to doubt his trust in Cutter when Cutter, under the influence of Talbot's drugs, tried to kill Nate. Sully was prepared to kill Cutter to save Nate, which created tension between the two. Despite this, Sully still cares about Cutter when he breaks his leg and is prepared to help him walk to escape Talbot's men. Jadranka Hzujak: He is the godfather of her, being the daughter of his friend Luka. Appearances Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Chapter 1 - Ambushed *Chapter 2 - The Search for El Dorado *Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find ("Death") *Chapter 11 - Trapped (Revealed to be alive) *Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? *Chapter 14 - Going Underground *Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure *Chapter 18 - The Bunker (Voice) *Chapter 20 - Race to the Rescue *Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones *Chapter 22 - Showdown Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering (Ending Cutscene) *Chapter 3 - Borneo *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 1 - Another Round *Chapter 2 - Greatness from Small Beginnings *Chapter 3 - Second-Story Work *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground *Chapter 5 - London Underground *Chapter 6 - The Chateau *Chapter 7 - Stay in the Light *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way *Chapter 10 - Historical Research *Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below *Chapter 20 - Caravan *Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands *Chapter 22 - The Dreamers of the Day Uncharted: Golden Abyss *Chapter 20: "Sticking Out Your Neck" *Chapter 21: "Without a Paddle" *Chapter 22: "Chew the Hide Off a Rhino" *Chapter 23: "Keep Your Head Down" *Chapter 24: "Ride of the Valkyries" *Chapter 25: "I Forgot to Mention" *Chapter 26: "Farther Than It Looks" (Injured) *Chapter 34: "The Revolution Ends" (Ending Cutscene) Trivia * During the events of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Sully reminds Nate that he has "25 years on him". At that time, Nate's age is 35 years old (see here), placing Sully's age at 60 years old during the events of Drake's Deception. * Sully (with Elena) and after Nate, is the most present character in the Uncharted series media. He only isn't present in Drake's Trail, Toyota Car Advets and the 'Long Live Play' Playstation advert. This is due to him knowing Drake far before the events of Drake's Fortune, where Elena makes her apperance, and the ease with which his character can be used without interrupting the Main Plotline told in the games. * Sully's e-mail address, as seen in Uncharted: Drake's Trail, is vsullivan@sullivanantiquities.com * While he may often seem strapped for cash, Sully is a licensed pilot, owning a Grumann Goose and is an avid boater, owning a private yacht, of which survives the likes of Nathan Drake's adventures, contrary to his bush plane. * On PlayStation Home, there is an "Uncharted" area that has Sully's Bar in it. * In Uncharted 2, Sully is referred to as Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan by Harry Flynn. Later in the game (in Nepal), if you look in Drake's journal and flip through the pages, you'll come across one page which has four mug shots of Sullivan with different facial expressions. Comically, all four of the mugshots are actually the same exact photo, but with marker sketchings over the top of three of the photos to indicate the described emotional state. At the top of the page it will read 'Victor Goddamn Sullivan', with 'Goddamn' written in smaller letters below 'Victor Sullivan', indicating that Nate wrote it in as an afterthought. * His weapon of choice in both games is the .44 Smith & Wesson Model 629 Classic. He is seen using the weapon again in the gameplay for Uncharted 3. However, he loses his revolver in every game. In UC1, Gabriel Roman tells him to drop it down a water hole. In U2, it is taken from him by Harry Flynn and Lazarevic's men. In U3, he succumbs to Talbot's orders and drops it off of a tower. *Sully has graying temples in Golden Abyss while Sully's hair turns grayer in Uncharted 2, and has a full head of gray hair in Uncharted 3. * In Uncharted 2 multiplayer, in The Fort at the middle of the game you may notice a plane fly past referring to Sully's Grumman Goose. * Sully, along with Elena and Nate, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore his Uncharted 3 clothes. This could be referenced to them being the 3 leads in Uncharted. * Sully, Nate, Lazarevic, Eddy, Cutter, Rameses, Salim, and Talbot are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * Almost all Sully's outfits are Havana shirts in different colors (blue, red, brown, dark blue). Only his winter outfit is not a Havana shirt. In Uncharted 3, Sully has a suit and an opened Havana shirt with a tank top revealed. Sully's main outfit in Uncharted 3 is a tangerine colour shirt. In Syria Sully wears the same style shirt but in emerald green. The Fourth Labyrinth identifies these shirts as guayaberas, "linen shirts most popular in Latin America and the Caribbean". * Sully has been shown to have been killed three times by getting shot during the adventures he joins Nathan on, the first in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (saved by Francis Drake's diary - the diary took the bullet) and twice during Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, first outside the Pelican Inn (although it is only a blank shot with some liquid in it to impersonate bleeding and is revealed as a trick to fool Talbot and Marlowe), and at Ubar when he got shot by Talbot - This is later revealed to have been an hallucination that Nate had. * Sully appears as playable character in just about every chapter in the Co-op Adventure for Uncharted 3 but in barely any of the 'Adventure' equivelent in Uncharted 2. * Sully's weapon had always been the Wes-44. In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception he still uses the weapon, but later switches to the Para 9 as after chapter 10 he can't bring it to the city and has to take a Para 9 of an enemy. * The Scare-O-Meter, found in Nate's Journal, has 3 levels of fright, the bottom being Sully's moustache. * Sully has his own holster where he usually carries a Wes-44. In multiplayer, Sully is given a custom black holster just like every other characters who don't necessarily have a holster. *Sully's personality has change since the first game, as he was mean, cold-spirited and never wanted anything but treasure from El Dorado, in the second and third game he is more light-hearted and caring. *Sully is playable in the side game Golden Abyss ''developed by Sony Bend. The player controls his aiming for a small section, much like that of the jetski section with Elena Fisher in ''Drake's Fortune developed by Naughty Dog. *Sully is one of the two people that calls Chase by her first name, Marisa. *''The Fourth Labyrinth'' reveals that Sully has an ex named Margaret "Maggie" Xin, with whom things "ended messy". *Sully apparently has a little attraction for Chloe, this is seen in Uncharted 2, however in Uncharted 3, he shows no attraction for her. Gallery Uncharted: Eye of Indra VictorSullivanEyeOfIndra.png Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sully render.jpg|Sully's "Drake's Fortune" render Gold and Bones.png|Sully and Nate held captive by Roman Chapter 13 - Sanctuary?.png|Nate and Elena reunion with Sully Uncharted-characters.jpg|Sully planing to leave Elena Amazon jungle.jpg|Nate and Sully in the Amazon Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Sully U2 render.jpg|Victor Sullivan in Uncharted 2 Nate and Sully Uncharted 2.jpg Borneo camp.jpg|Sully and Nate in Lazarevic's Camp Victor God Danm Sullivan.jpg|sullivan in tibet Uncharted 2 multiplayer File:Sully_MP_skin.jpg|Victor Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his second outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. File:Sullivan_UDF.jpg|UDF Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his first outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. File:21707a63afce5cd42b2e8706631a387d9843f98b.jpg|Borneo Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Chapters 3-4 File:Winter-Sullivan.jpg|Winter Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Tibet. Victor Sullivan has played too much.JPG|Sully holding a FAL in the multiplayer mode. UDF Sully.png|Sully using a Dragon Sniper in the Villege Sully on the Net.jpg|Picture of Sullivan on multiplayer mode on the stage: The Fort. sully aiming moss 12.jpg|Sully aiming a Moss-12 sully reloading moss 12.jpg|Sully reloading a Moss-12 Sully angry.jpg|Sully angry Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Uc3 Sully.jpg|Victor Sullivan in Uncharted 3 Sully and drake france.png|Nate's and Sully argue YS3.jpg|Victor as he appears at 40. YS10.jpg|Sully mirage Sully protecting Drake from one of Marlowes thugs.jpg|Sully protecting Drake from one of Marlowes thugs Uncharted-3-Drakes-Deception_2011_10-11-11_001.png|Sully talking to Elena with Drake on their left. Victor.PNG Nate with Sully.jpg Sully in his Suit.jpg Sully yelling at Nate to grab his hand.jpg Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Cool Sully.jpg|Cool Sully Young Sully in Multiplayer.jpg|Young Sully in Multiplayer Donut Pack Sully.png|Doughnut Sully Cool Sully Waving.jpg|Cool Sully Waving Cool Sully Shoots RPG-7.jpg|Cool Sully Shoots RPG-7 Sully in Multiplayer.jpg|Sully in U3 Multiplayer Rameses.PNG|Sully vs Rameses Rameses and Sully.PNG|Sully caught by Rameses Uncharted: Golden Abyss aaaaa.jpg|Sully talking to Nate aaaaaaa.jpg|Sully and Nate rafting down a river Sully in UGA.jpg|Sully in UGA Sully Talking To Drake.jpg|Sully Heroes leaving Quivira.jpg Category:Characters Category:Nate's Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Characters Category:Uncharted comic Category:Uncharted comic characters Category:Protagonist